


it's a warm, orange feeling

by rovio



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Drabble Sequence, Eating, Extra Treat, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, Sharing a Body, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovio/pseuds/rovio
Summary: Venom is slowly getting used to the kind of 'fun' that doesn't include gallons of blood.Also, Venom and Eddie are in love. Unlike them, we all knew that already.





	it's a warm, orange feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).

Venom used to nap on his home planet too, but it's different here. They have a couch, for one, and he's less likely to wake up on another gruesome murder attempt disguised as a friendly bout of violence.

"Hey, hey, wake up." The soft voice reaches him in the comforting darkness of his dreamless sleep. "Come on now. Wake up."

It's just Eddie. It's always Eddie. Of course Venom wakes up.

**What?** he grumbles. He wants to curl back into their minds and sleep. **This better be good.**

"Escaped prisoners," Eddie says, eyes on the TV. "Murderers. Are you hungry?"

"I know it was you," Anne says few days later and points at them with her fork over the table. "It's _always_ you."

Venom has negative interest in dead meat, but Eddie still likes it and he likes Anne too. And Dan, and even Anne and Dan. That had been hard to swallow. Venom had had plans for Anne and them.

He still doesn't understand why they have to eat together. Back home, you were more likely to get eaten after a failed courtship.

"You can't prove anything," Eddie says, mouth full. Venom doesn't mind, but Anne makes a face.

Eddie managed to feed himself for years before Venom got him, so it's not like he needs supervision. It's just fun. Venom is slowly getting used to the kind of 'fun' that doesn't include gallons of blood.

Right now he's a head resting on Eddie's shoulder, asking, "What's that?"

The smell isn't completely revolting.

"Teriyaki chicken," Eddie says. "Want to taste?"

Venom doesn't even consider it. "No. You eat, I'll watch."

"You know that's creepy, right?" Eddie's asks, but he takes a bite anyway as Venom melts under his skin to get a closer look. Eddie's digestive tract is fascinating.

"It was Dan," Eddie says as if Venom hadn't been on the phone too. "Next week's dinner is cancelled."

Venom can read Eddie like an open book written in a language Venom is only starting to learn.

**You're sad.** It's a stupid, useless feeling and Venom hates it. Inside Eddie, he bares his teeth. **They made you sad.**

"Wistful, maybe. Don't even think about eating them," Eddie adds because Venom is a book too. "It's Valentine's Day. Of course they want to be together."

**You have me, Eddie.** It's the best reassurance Venom can give. **_I_ will take you out.**

Venom knows how to google. It's why he knows that Eddie is something the humans call 'a cheap date'. The rapist they have for dinner is free and Eddie refuses to climb into the lobster tank.

"Stop that!" Eddie shouts, resisting Venom's every attempt to haul them amidst the swimming delights.

He almost tears them apart and Venom doesn't want that. Eating the other patrons would make Eddie even crankier, so that option is off the table too.

Venom crosses their arms, ignoring the stares and screams. "Eddie. It's dessert."

"_No_." Eddie uncrosses their arms. "Let's just get a cake."

**Why do you think love is red?** Venom asks. He could blame the hideous red and pink decorations for the question, but he has wondered that for a while.

Eddie sorts through the discount chocolates and says, "Probably because it's an intense color."

**Of blood,** Venom points out. **And it's a primary color.**

"So? Ah-ha!" Eddie raises his arm triumphantly, holding Venom's favorite brand. His happiness echoes through them both.

Venom stares at the chocolate.

**So, love isn't.** Everyone knows that. **It's a secondary color.**

"What?" Eddie asks, confused, but before Venom can reply, they're interrupted by convenient snacktime robbers.

"See? _That_ is like love." Venom points their finger at the horizon. He likes it it here above the rooftops with Eddie, their stomach full of violent thugs. Life can't get much better than this.

"The sunset? I guess so." Eddie shrugs their shoulders, missing the point completely.

"The color," Venom says, annoyed. "Orange. It isn't one thing, Eddie. It's a mix of things."

"Like having criminals for dinner despite the fact that it's technically cannibalism, tolerating your weird alien habits and staying up here even though I really hate heights?"

"Yes, that's what I-" Venom stops. Thinks. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Turns out that life can, in fact, get better than a brief stop at the rooftop after a delicious late-night dinner.

Kissing Eddie makes it better. The sight of Eddie, stripped naked and twisting and turning on the sheets, makes it better. The way his reproductive system works, how the simple synapses in his brain fire and sizzle when Venom wraps himself around him and sinks into them in all kinds of interesting new ways, makes it better.

It's warm and orange all over, and Venom doesn't even mind much when Eddie laughs at that thought. He knows he's right.


End file.
